Rotational switching which is traditionally used in the waterway control device of bath equipment comprises a fixed unit and a control plate rotationally arranged in the fixed unit. Outlet hole is opened on the control plate, and the fixed unit is provided with multiple outlet functions, and each outlet function is provided with a water division hole, and the communication between the water division hole and the outlet hole can be achieved by the relative rotation between the control plate and the fixed unit, and then the outlet function switch is achieved. According to the description above, the traditional waterway control device is only provided with outlet functions switch and without flow regulation. Aimed at the defects present in the traditional waterway control device, a solution is provided, which is arranged with functions switch and flow regulation. But the functions switch and the flow regulation are arranged and operated in different area respectively, the structure is complicated with large space occupation and inconvenient operation.